Alucard's Mistake
by Sir6Integral
Summary: What happens when Alucard looses control and kills a beautiful woman? I'll tell you.... A headache and a half vampire child.....
1. Chapter 1

Alucards Mistake

Authors note: Okay well this is my first fic. plz be gentle. R&R plz

Chapter one

It was another on of the Hellsing orgonization's sleepless nights. This means that there was another FREAK attack. Sir Integral was sitting at her paper filled desk, waiting for the call to tell her that all was well in London.

...But she was at least to ever expect a call about...Alucard...

It was only after 3:30 a.m. when the phone finally rang. Integral who was enjoying her fifth cigar for the night was jolted out of a day dream. she quickly put out her cigar sighed and picked up the phone. "Yes" she stated cooly, "Um Sir Integral..." the voice on the other end trailed off.

"Well Captin Stevens, what is it? are the freaks all deminished or not?" she asked limiting her pateince. "Y..y...Yes ma'am the FREAKS are all dead... But Alu..Alu..." His voice trailed off once again. Integral could hear the voices of her men screaming and the countless civilans being seperated from their loved ones. "what in God's name is he doing!" she shouted into the phone only to relize, that there wasn't anybody on the other end.

Then Integral heard Seras yell "NO Master STOP!" only then to hear her voice stop screaming as she hit something hard and grunted "Ugh".

Integral stood up as fast as she could knocking over alot of her papers, she mearly glanced down at them. Grabbed her sword and hollered for Walter " Walter get the car ready now!" she screamed. Once outside she rushed over to the car got in and simply screamed at walter " Step on it forget the rules of the road, Nobody is out at three in the morning we have a Bloody situation." Walter who has never seen Integral like this step on the gas and headed toward the abandon warehouse.

(At the Warehouse)

Alucard grinned as he ripped through three men who were trying tofight him off. he drained them of their blood and broke their necks so they wouldn't turn ghoul. 'MMMM..how nice it is to finally after all these years tatse fresh blood.' he thought. He killed two more men who were shooting at him with little guns. Alucard laughed as he spilled more of the civilans and the soldiers blood on the ware house damp grey floor and walls. "Measly humans, Ye under estimate the No Life Kings Power" he said at almost a dead on Howl. He pulled out his Jackle and sshoots a young woman who was running from him in the back. She toppled over in pain dropping a small bundle about the size of a young child who was either two or three years old.The woman he shot, had long black silky hair pale skin and to die for green eyes.

He shot her in the back and her once ivory clored dress was becomeing stained with a dark crimson red from the back wound that she recently aqiured. "p..pa..please spare my child don't kill her...Have mercy" the young woman had whispered as tears rolled down her face. And with saying that the woman slowly faded away. Alucard had obviously came back to normal because he saw the dead woman and the small child crying from the fall in a darkend corner." Come child fear not I will not hurt you." He said to her as he reached out his hand. The child was hesitant but slowly came to him. He couldn't exactly remember what had set him off but he soon would have to face Integral.

"Walter stop the car please" Integral said, "yes Miss Hellsing" And as soon as the car had stopped Integral got out. "Walter please prepare your wires and wait her for me and ALucard, Oh and kill any one who is a threat" She said to him quickly. "yes Madam Hellsing" Walter said as he prepared his wires. Integral was out of the car and she could see the streams of blood and the ghastly faces of the dead men, women, and little children. She couldn't quite pin point as to what had set him off like that but she had an idea of the earth messing with it...Or maybe he is be coming to strong for it... she shook off the thought when she heard an famillar voice say "Aw Lady Hellsing" Integral turned to see the two men from Vacitan Maxwell and Anderson, they were smilling at her like she was a small child who had done something wrong and was in very big trouble."Oh hello Maxwell" she said with a bit of curtiness in her vioce. "ehem" Anderson made a noise as to let Integral know he acutally exsisted.

Integral just smiled because she knew that if she didn't address him that it really bothered him. "So Lady Hellsing Haven't ye any control over ze tat beast of yearz?" Anderson said flatly. "For your information, I didn't loose control of him I believe something in the earth had something to do it, you know messed up his spell the very spell that keeps him from killing you Anderson" she said limiting her paitence. "Now if you would excuse me I must go and speak with Alucard" Integral turned on her heal and walked off in the other direction.

Alucard was holding the young child as she slept.He had finally got her to calm down and sleep. He noticed that she she was a dhampire, she had really horrible dreams. Dreams that weren't meant for a young child._ Her dreams were filled with horror gruesome things._ She stirred in her sleep, "mamma where...where... are you" the young girl said shakingly. Alucard looked down at her " Im so sorry young one but your mother has died" her said to her. He read her mind to see if she rememberd him killing her mohter or not she didn't'_ well that was a plus' _He thought to himself. The little girl started to cry, and between sobs she said " Now the man with the scar is gonna come after me" _' Hmmm.. I wonder if she means Anderson?'_ ALucard pulled the small child up closer to his cold body and let her nuzzle up to him. A while after she finally fell asleep.

Integral approached Allucard, "Alucard what in blazes have you done" She retorted to him. "Im extreamly sorry MAster" ALucard said bowing his head to her " At one moment I was killing alot of Jan's soldiers and the next I was holding a small child..." his voice trailed off to recognizing two famillar presences. Anderson adn Maxwell, "Aw well this should be getting very interesting indeed." Alucard said grining. "Ye monster wat have ye done dis time?" Anderson said with a cocky grin on his face. "You failed science project why don't you shut that scared face of yours up before i make you." Alucard said reaching with his free hand into his red coat and pulling ou this gun." Alucard please reframe from disturbing the child and you have already killed enough people so I command you to stop" Integral said cooly. "Yes master" Alucard said returning hiis gun back in its right ful place.

Alucard turned toward Sir Integral "Have you seen Miss Seras Victoria?" he asked. "No I haven't you are dismissed to go and find her but please take the child to Walter" she commanded. And with that Alucard turned and headed towards the car. Once he caught sight of the car he saw Walter with his wires at the ready. _'Ol' Angel Of Death has still got it'_ Alucard smiled to him self at the thought of Walter the old retainer killing the enemy.Walter looked up drawing his wires only to put them back when he saw Alucard, "Hello master Alucard" Walter said smiling at the Vampire and then looking at the bundle in his arms he frowned "Is she okay?" he asked" Yes Walter will you please watch over her while i look for Seras?" Alucard gently placed the slepping child in the backseat of the car and headed off in the other direction.

Alucard was walking through the warehouse when he finally found Police Girl, she was lying asleep nxt to a pillar on the floor she was hurt badly. She had an open wound on her side. Alucard knelt down beside an asked _'Police Girl are you alright?'_ "master wh...why..." She replied weakly. She looked down at her side and grimaced. "Im sorry Police Girl I cannot answer you because I don't even know the answer" he whispered in her ear softly as he picked her up "bridal Style" and carried her off towards the car. "Just relax young fledging all will be well" he whispered "Oh and Police Girl we have a visitor" he said too her "Oh really who...owww my side" she said in pain. "Relax I'll explain when you are well now sleep"

_**Well i hope ya like it please R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Hellsing.

**Back At the Hellsing Manor.**

Seres had just woken up from a fitful sleep, how could her master break the spell that binds him to the Hellsing family? She was still extremely sore fro the gaping wound in her side even though it did heal quite all right she still had phantom pains. "_Hmm.. Master Alucard should be back by now in order to explain everything about the little girl----" _But her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her master's black shiny boots and the soft _tip tap _of what seemed to be the sound of little girls dress shoes. Right as her Door knob started to turn….She suddenly felt dizzy and weak as if all of her power was being drained from her! But how….?

Sorry It is so short guys

Please R&R sorry so short i've been busy.


End file.
